


Compromise

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [24]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Just figuring out living situations, M/M, eating cold morning pizza, more Chewie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Upon waking up the next morning Hawk knows he needs to figure out what his next move is. Good thing Robby's there to give him some guidance.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 32
Kudos: 88





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this one about three times because somehow when I was writing Robby I made him act more like Demetri did at the beginning of the story and I kept going 'Nooo!' DX I need to get these two boys back together soon, seriously. :P 
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy! :D

When Hawk woke up the next morning he snuggled his face into the soft thing in his arms.

Although, he didn’t remember going to bed with something soft.

Peeling his eyes open he gasped when he was meet with the sight of brown fur, his fingers tightening there hold around Chewie’s body as he let out a little yelp of happiness before tucking it under his chin and holding him close.

He’d thought it would take at least two or three days for the little guy to fully dry. Yet here he was, dry as a bone and cradled in his arms.

A soft chuckle met his ears, pulling his eyes open again as he looked across the bed to the one laying on the other side.

“Thought you’d enjoy that.”

Although the smile on Robby’s face didn’t look to be mocking him, Hawk still felt his face flushing at having been caught. Thankfully Robby’s eyes weren’t on his face, his gaze still holding the last remnants of sleep as his hand reached out. Hawk tensed, but a few inches away from the hand making contact Robby suddenly paused, his gaze lifting to meet Hawk’s eyes.

“You mind?”

He kind of did actually. No one other than him or Demetri had ever even seen Chewie before. Not even his own parents knew about the little plush since he would hide it under his blankets whenever they came around. He hid it from his Father since he knew it would be thrown away if he didn’t, and with his Mom... well, he knew that she would just squeal over it, especially since it was a gift from Demetri. She was always doing that.

But.., Robby hadn’t been an asshole, he was actually surprisingly nice, and knowing that without him Chewie would have been ruined by now, Hawk hesitantly held him out.

Robby’s smile grew as he gently ran his fingers into the soft fur, petting the stuffie like it was some sort of cat before pulling his hand back.

“He’s really soft.” He commented, Hawk not saying anything as he pulled his friend back to the safety of his chest. “What’s his name?”

“Chewie.” Hawk responded without hesitation, huffing at the amused snicker the other gave.

“That’s a little on the nose don’t you think? Isn’t that his nickname in the movie?”

Hawk shrugged, carding his fingers through the fur once again to calm himself. “He has the same ending as Demetri’s name. Chew **ie** \- Demet **ri**. They both end with the ‘ee’ sound. I thought it fit.”

Robby shifted his head on the pillow, his mouth opening as his eyes stayed on the plush, closing again for a moment before he started over, “Does Demetri know you’re here?”

Hawk felt like he’d just been punched solidly in the stomach. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to keep it from shaking, a nearly violent wave of sadness washing over him that left the pizza he’d eaten last night burning up his throat.

Not wanting to appear any weaker than he already had in front of the other however he shifted the empty and heavy feeling to something that had become much more familiar after so many months of relying on it.

“Why would I tell that loser anything?” He scoffed, forming an only slightly wavering smirk over his lips.

“Because he’ll worry about you.”

Again, Hawk couldn’t put up a mask fast enough to hide the effects that statement held.

When he could feel the first tear slipping into the fabric of his pillow he bolted up, rubbing his hands over his face and praying to any god that didn’t feel like fucking him over that Robby hadn’t noticed.

That stung more than he was willing to admit. Because he knew it wasn’t true. If anything, if or when Demetri found out what had happened, he’d probably be relived. He hated Hawk anyways, and Hawk couldn’t go back to being just Eli and now Demetri knew that, so there was no way that he would bother wasting his time on him anymore.

He might even be happy about it. With Hawk out of the picture he could hangout with his new friends without having to worry that Hawk would spring out of nowhere to try and kick his ass. He could focus on taking down the Cobras without having to be concerned about being singled out and hunted down.

The truth of how he’d been treating someone he use to see as the biggest light in his life was a cold and hard smack to the face.

Demetri deserved to be happy, and if Hawk was there, he had a way of getting in between that.

Without Hawk being there anymore, Demetri would probably be able to live up the life he’d always wanted.

And as bitter as that pill was to swallow, Hawk couldn’t even find it in himself to be mad about it.

He’d done this to himself after all. Messing up everything good he had going in his life seemed to be a special skill of his.

Rubbing his thumb roughly across the scabs of his knuckles he kept up the motion until he could feel the skin pull and than the slick feeling of blood.

From behind him he could feel Robby sitting up as well, but he didn’t make a move to show that he cared. His attention on the rhythmic motion, on the pain that helped to refocus his thoughts.

“So, these rooms can be kind of expensive,”

“What?” Hawk wasn’t sure whether he meant for his tone to come out as sharp as it had, but he couldn’t say he cared all that much either.

If Robby was phased by it there was no change in his voice to show it.

“I honestly could barely scrape enough together to pay for this month.” He continued on as if Hawk hadn’t interrupted. “If you’re interested, we could just split it.”

Bringing his hand back to his face to whip at his eyes once last time before he shifted on the bed until he was facing the blond, his gaze narrowed at the calm and collected look over the blond’s face.

“Is this some pity type of bullshit?” He grumbled. “Because I don’t need handouts.”

The only reaction his words brought was a light shrug from the other, Robby rolling off the bed and onto his feet in one smooth motion.

“Forget it, I just thought it would help with both of our wallets but if you’d rather pay full price on your own, be my guest.”

Thinking to the amount he had tucked away in his backpack, Hawk would be the first to admit it wasn’t much. Not enough for how long he figured he’d be out here. It really would make more sense for them to team up and share than it would to blow nearly everything he had just so he could be alone.

Not only that, but the idea of sitting alone in an empty room day after day, with nothing to think about other than the hollowness of his own choices... Hawk dug his nails into the freshly opened cuts, taking in a single deep breath.

When he tossed a glance over at his old enemy he found his hands jumping away from each other when he noticed those dark eyes staring right at them.

Feeling awkward and for some reason very exposed, Hawk shoved his hands underneath his thighs to get them out of sight.

“Well, I guess if it would end up saving money in the long run,” he shrugged, feeling very aware of how sharp Robby’s gaze was, “I could tolerate your existence for awhile.”

“Glad to hear it.” Robby chuckled, Hawk tossing a look over at him when he heard the telltale flip of the pizza box.

“I don’t have any plans today.” Robby said as he picked up a piece of cold pizza in one hand while his other hand rummaging through his bag. “If you want I can show you around the area. Places to go, places to avoid,” That would be helpful actually, especially if there were some places he knew for sure he wanted to avoid. “The laundry mat opens at ten, so we still have about forty minutes before we can head over there.”

When Robby shot him a glance over his shoulder Hawk found himself tensing before the pizza box was suddenly tossed on the bed next to his side.

Once again he found his throat drying up upon the thought of saying thanks. Awkwardly falling silent he cracked the box open and took out a slice, nibbling on the end of it.

“What do you think?” Robby asked, taking a seat on one of the chairs at the table. “That sound like a plan to you?”

Hawk couldn’t help the bitter laugh that clawed its way up his throat, hoping to snuff it out by drowning it with mouthfuls of pizza.

A plan? None of his plans lately had been working out for him. His plan to get back at Demetri had backfired so severely that it had exposed his feelings to Kylar and somehow gotten him mixed up with Miguel and having his fake ID snatched. His plan to get kicked out of school to remove himself from the threat of being ganged up on by both groups once he’d beaten the shit out of the Cobras and burned down the Miyagi Dos dojo had backfired so spectacularly that he’d been kicked out of his own home and wound up here.

Maybe it would be better if he stopped making plans, because obviously he was to fucking stupid to make them happen properly.

Shrugging his shoulders he figured following someone elses lead for a bit might do him some good.

After all, that’s all he was right? An order following bitch.

Ripping at the crust with a bit more aggression than was necessary he shoved the last of it in his mouth.

“Alright than.” Robby said, arching a brow at him. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He jumped a little when yet another set of items landed on the bed next to him. Eyeing the fabrics he cocked his head up at Robby in question.

“Your stuff is still soaked. You’ll need something to wear.”

Figuring he had a point Hawk reluctantly reached out and pulled it next to his side.

“Do you have anything that needs to be washed?” He asked when the lull in the conversation started to claw at his nerves. “I don’t have enough for a full load so if you want you can throw some stuff in with mine.”

“I do actually.” Robby said. “Thanks.”

Hawk flinched at that word, wondering how it seemed he was able to say it so easily when Hawk had been struggling to do the same thing since yesterday.

“Is there anything that you need to pick up by the way? Some things you couldn’t grab?”

Nodding his head Hawk thought through the list in his head while he scooped up another piece of pizza. “Shampoo, conditioner, some body wash, oh, and I’ll need a new toothbrush since mine fell on the ground in a puddle yesterday.”

“Glad you mentioned the toothbrush, because I didn’t want to say anything but-,”

Without giving it a second thought, Hawk whipped the crust in his hand at the others face. Robby chuckled, just managing to catch it before popping it in his mouth.

“Asshole.” Hawk sneered, his tone more playful than demeaning.

When Robby stuck his tongue out at him, displaying the mouthful of bread he’d just chewed, Hawk felt a startled burst of laughter breaking to the surface at the immature action. Slapping a hand to his face to make sure his own mouthful didn’t end up on the floor he could feel his shoulders shake with a set of uncontrollable snickers.

Maybe this roommate situation wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
